Let's Give Em Somethin to Talk About
by Lil Kitty
Summary: Hermione suddenly falls for Draco while dating Harry, she seems to have dumped Harry, but is she over him yet?


**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic so please go easy on me. I hope to make this a continuing series, but I need 1 or 2 good reviews first...I'm not very sure of my self.**

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

_She kissed me..._ thought Draco Malfoy as he lay on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room. Without thinking he traced his slightly flushed lips remembering the sweet kiss. Hermione and him had been in the library together and she had gotten angry and told him to shut up then she had kissed him. After the kiss she had run back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. _I shouldn't have liked it...I should have chased after her and put a hex on her. How dare she kiss me? A mudblood kissing me!_ As he thought about it a plan started brewing in the back of his head like a small storm. _Poor Harry, his girlfriend has just given me his greatest weakness. **Herself**_  
----------------------------------------------------------  
**At the same time in the Gryffindor Common Room**

_I can't believe it! How could I lose control of my emotions like that? _She sighed and looked up to see Harry's worried face glancing over at her. She smiled, but inwardly she cringed._ I love Harry, not Draco. Maybe I was just thinking of Harry and kissing him instead._ She badly hoped this was the case. She and Harry had just started dating in the middle of the 5th year. They were quite a couple and everyone told her it was a match made in heaven, but she always felt the same way she did around Harry as she did around Draco. They both made her body tense up and feel like she wasn't really there.

Ron came over to her with a smile on his face "Hey Herm! How did the Malfoy tutoring go", she laughed then saw him looking at her strangely. _Should I tell him? Hey Ron, guess what! I was tutoring Draco when I got mad at him and kissed him._ He would probably have a heart attack. "It was fine. He interrupted me a lot." _That was how it got started. He had been interrupting her and she had noticed how gracefully his lips had parted how beautiful he was when he talked. SNAP OUT OF IT HERMIONE GRANGER!_ She yelled to herself. Harry was sitting next to her, but she couldn't recall when he had walked over to her.

"Are you ok? You look like you have a fever. Is there anything you need?" He asked in a soothing voice that could coax a fox to stand up and dance. 

"W....we...we kissed " She muttered into Harry's shoulder. She felt his whole body tense up and could hear his breaths becoming deeper. Ron leaped up "That bloody bastard kissed you? I'll give him something to kiss!" Ron yelled shaking his fist at the air.

"No! I kissed him!" Hermione Granger yelled then gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands.

"WHAT!?!" shouted both Ron and Harry. "What do you mean **you** kissed him? WHY?"  
----------------------------------------------------------  
**1 hour later in the Great Hall**

Harry and Ron had sat down in a place where there were no other seats. The other Gryffindors seemed to have spread themselves out to make no room for Hermione anywhere. She glanced around and out of the corner of her eye she saw those gorgeous gray eyes watching her from the other side of the room. She made a half turn and saw that there was some room next to Draco at the Slytherin table. She picked her plate up and marched across the room then stood next to Draco. "May I sit here?" she asked shyly. Malfoy nodded and scooted himself to the left to make her more room. She sat down and all around the room people gasped and started talking amongst each other. Everyone at school knew Hermione and Harry were dating and no one had ever sat at another house's table before. 

Hermione let herself look over to Harry and saw he was missing then looked toward the door and saw him leaving with a hurt look on his face. "What are you humming, Hermione?" Draco whispered in her ear.

Had she been humming? The name of a song seemed to pop into her head. "A song my mother used to like, I think it's called "Somethin' to Talk About". Why did you let me sit next to you? I know you despise me and...what happened in the library couldn't have helped."

Draco seemed to gaze up at the ceiling before looking at her again. "I realized something I guess. Something that was important. I'll tell you someday. Now then, why did you come sit by me anyways?" he asked with an arrogant tone.

She choked "Well, as you could obviously see my table wasn't being very friendly." Dumbledore standing up and clearing his throat saved her from explaining any more.

"It seems we have some table mishap. I have talked with the other teachers and we have decided something. From now on 5th years, 6th years and 7th years may choose whichever table to sit at as long as someone at the table will let them sit there" Everyone started talking and people started getting up so he had to magnify his voice. "Starting TOMORROW!"

At this there a few groans and the sounds of people sitting down. Hermione whispered, "Bye" to Draco then stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table where people scooted away from her. She privately thought the entire table would tip over from everyone sitting on one side, but then Ginny got up and moved over to sit by Hermione. "Are you going to be able to face Harry?" She asked in a quiet voice. 

"I don't know." Replied Hermione in the same voice.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
**While Draco was complimenting himself on a perfect plan to hurt Potter, Hermione was lying on her stomach on her bed.**

Everyone had given her mean looks except for Ginny. If it hadn't been for Ginny she'd probably be out in the Forbidden Forest holding a piece of steak. Ginny came over and sat next to her. "You're going to have to explain things to Harry and keep this out of the news." That gave Hermione a mental jolt. When Harry and her had started dating every newspaper available to wizards and witches had blabed. There had been rumors about her and Harry before, but dating seemed to make it worse. There was one newspaper that stated they had slept together, but the Headmaster had sent a howler to the Editor. This had made the two grow apart in some ways and together in others.

Ginny saw that Hermione wasn't listening to her so she got up and went to her bed. As soon as Ginny was asleep Hermione started crying into her pillow. Between sobs she asked, "What is wrong with me? Why now? Why him?" Once she had finally fallen asleep her pillow was damp along with her hair and her pajamas.

She knew she was dreaming, but it looked so real. She was sitting at a desk and two small children ran in. "Mommy, mommy!" they yelled in unison. "When's Daddy getting home?" They climed onto her lap together. One was a girl with black hair and green eyes. The other was a beautiful boy with dirty blond hair and eyes the color of slate. "Soon, my dears, very soon" She said without talking. There was a knock at the door and her dream-self got up and opened it. In front of her was a strange man who looked familiar, but she had never seen him before. He lifted her up and kissed her then set her down and hugged the two children. He looked about 30 and smiled in a way that made her heat flutter then she saw his face. His eyes were green like emralds and there was a faded scar on his head, but his hair was a transparent blond and shined like crystal. She whispered into the man's ear,"Welcome home" and he smiled and said,"I could never stay far from my beloved wife"  
----------------------------------------------------------  
**Breakfast, the next morning**

The word wife seemed to echo in her mind during breakfast.

Breakfast was the same as Dinner had been last night, but before going over to the Slytherin table, Hermione had walked up to Harry and told him she loved him. He had turned away, but she knew he had heard her.

She had chosen to wear a robe which looked more like a dress today and it twirled around her showing some leg when she spun around and gracefully walked over to Slytherin table. Alot of people were at different tables currently, but it was mostly just couples and best friends. She had combed her hair many times over this morning and it looked as fine as silk in a beautiful french braid. Draco looked, as always, handsome in his strange way.

"Did you dress up just for me?" He asked annoyingly. Hermione blushed then pretended to be angry,"No, I was just trying to look nice! Can't a girl look pretty in the company of men?" She didn't know where that had come from, but she knew it was from some muggle movie.

An owl flew over to her and dropped a small box into her lap. Draco winked at her and she had to bite her lip to stop from giggling,"Of course, now then, any questions you have before we get married?" Hermione froze. "M...m..married?" She suddenly felt very threatned and uncomfortable and she soon found out why. Pansy was staring at her with her wand muttering something under her breath towards Draco. Hermione grabbed her wand and did a protective bubble spell which made the spell be absorbed. Only after Draco and her were safe did she remember a side effect of the bubble. It connected the group of people inside the bubble so that they could hear each other thoughts.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Yes, I know its an over used plot, Draco and Hermione fall in love, but hey. ITS CUTE!  
Anyways, what should Draco have sent Hermione? A ring, a necklace, a bracelet, a locket with a homing device, a tiara with a built in imperion curse? I'll check the reviews to see which is most popular, but don't leave me hanging, also...any suggestions about how I can improve my story? 


End file.
